relationships missions and surprises
by angbookworm
Summary: Steph and Joe break up, for good. Ranger steps up to the plate. Hoewever nothing is ever easy for stephanie and there are lots of surprises in store for the new couple. Ranger and Steph HEA. NOTE RATING HAS CHANGED TO MATURE. SORRy
1. Chapter 1

relationship missions and surprises

Ch 1

"What am I going to tell Carlos?" My body shakes as I start to sob.

"Steph, I am so sorry" Celia comes over and wraps her arms around me and starts to croon to me in Spanish, just as her brother would. After a few minutes my tears slow down and my shaking seizes. "Steph, I think Tank and the others would like to see you if you're up for it. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Can you give me a few minutes first?"

"Sure, sweetie I'll give you a bit to get cleaned up. Just press the call button if you need anything

I carefully stand up and shuffle my way to the small bathroom attached to the private hospital room. I look up in the mirror and look into my own blue eyes and think how my life has changed in the last few months. First, I should introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Plum, and up to a few months ago I was working for my cousin Vinnie as a bounty hunter.

One day I brought in Richard Tavic, who had been wanted for drunk and disorderly conduct and assaulting another bar patron for making fun of his name. For the most part he was an easy bond; just don't call him rikki tikki tavi. There was no chasing or anything, he came quietly, the only thing was that his ferrets seemed to like my jewelry and they jumped on top of my head and ripped my necklace and bracelets off of me. So when I brought Richard to the police station, my hair looked like a rats nest and I had several small scratches on my face, neck and arms. Richard was really sorry, and kept apologizing to me. He even showed me the ferrets' shot records and gave me his vet's phone number so I wouldn't worry about rabbis or anything. So as I turned him in, I of course got a ribbing from the guys. That's when Joe Morelli my on again off again boyfriend came up and pulled me to the side. That's when he started to chastise me. "Why can't you do anything right cupcake, every time you come in here you embarrass me. Why don't you want to be a burg wife, why must you do this stupid job that you are totally unqualified for?" I sort of stopped listening, because I had heard this rant many times before, and I was sick and tired of it. "Stop Joe," I said quietly. "I'm not getting into this here. I'm going home and getting cleaned up. If you want to come over and talk to me without yelling then you're welcome, but if you're going to an ass you can stay away." And with that I turned on my heal and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Morelli behind me.

I got home, fed Rex, my hamster, some cheerios, and hopped into the shower. After putting antiseptic on my scratches I flopped down onto the bed in my classic thinking position. I was thinking about Joe and our relationship and how totally fucked up it is, and what I was going to do about it. That's when I heard the knock on the door. I got up and checked the peephole and saw Joe standing on the other side with Pino's pizza in his hand. I cracked the door open and asked "is that suppose to be an apology?"

"No it's a peace offering. Can I come in cupcake? I promise not to be an ass."

I just open the door and let him in. We both plop onto the couch and eat the pizza in silence. "Joe what are we doing?" I ask

"Eating," he replies around a mouthful of pizza.

"I mean with our relationship. All we do is fight, makeup and fight again. I'm tired of it. We both want different things in life. We both deserve better than this."

"Shit, cupcake. I know your right, but I love you."

"I love you too Joe, but I don't think it's enough."

"So are we seriously breaking up, for good?" Joe asks looking at me with big brown eyes. My heart breaks a little at the look but I need to stick to my guns.

"It looks like it." I say, sniffing a little.

"I know we should breakup, we're not good for each other. All we ever do is fight. I've been thinking about this too, but I honestly can't see my life without you in it."

"I know. I can't see my life without you in it either but breaking up doesn't mean we have to cut each other out of our lives. I think we make better friends than boyfriend girlfriend."

"So this is really the end isn't it?" he asks. All I can do is nod as a few tears fall down my face. He grabs me into a big hug and rubs my back a bit. "Don't cry cupcake. I think your right; this is for the best, even if it does hurt." With that he gets up. I follow him to the door. "Joe I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted, but there's someone out there that is. It's just not me."

"Yeah, and there's someone out there for you too. Let me know if you need anything. Maybe we can catch a game together or something."

"Yea I'd like that, night Joe."

"Good night Steph." He said as he shut the door. That was the last time Joe came to my house as my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Relationship, missions surprises.

Ch 2

"_Good night Steph." He said as he shut the door. That was the last time Joe came to my house as my boyfriend. _

The next day I lay in bed, not really wanting to get out. I wasn't depressed over the breakup, just kind of bummed. I knew there weren't any new skips for me at the bonds office, I'd already called in and said I had the flu. Of course Connie didn't believe me, but didn't ask any questions. Surprisingly the burg didn't have some weird rumor about me. My mom called and I'd told her that Joe and I had decided to breakup permanently. She hadn't heard anything about our breakup, except that Joe had yelled at me at the police station and I had just walked off. I set her straight and I told her that I was sick of fighting with him over stuff and that we were both unhappy. She fussed a little over it but not much. I don't think she is going to be pushing for Morelli and me to get back together. I think she's just giving up on me being a burg clone.

So as I was lying in bed, mulling everything about my life over in my head, I heard my locks tumble on the front door. I knew it wasn't Joe, as he had left his key on the counter before he left the night before. I'd given him his key back also. I figured it was either Ranger or a psycho. I was just reaching for my pepper spray when I felt that tingle up my spine, telling me my guest was Ranger. I flopped back down on the bed and a few seconds later Ranger came through my bedroom door.

"Hey Ranger." I greet him without looking up. I just stare at the ceiling.

"Babe, Heard you had an interesting skip yesterday."

"Yeah" I reply as I rollover onto my side to face him. "I'd heard ferrets liked shiny things, but I guess my skips ferrets are kind of crazy." He has a hint of a smile on his face as he sits down on the bed next to me.

"Any damage?" he asks as he brushes the hair out of my face, and traces a finger down my cheek where there was a small scratch.

"No, I'd called the guys vet and all the ferrets were up to date. He told me if any of the scratches get inflamed or red to go to the doctor."

"So"

"So, what?"

"You seem down, Babe. What's wrong?" Ranger had scooted over on the bed, and had put my head on his lap and was gently brushing my hair. This wasn't something normal for him, so he must be really worried about me.

"Joe and I broke up last night" I tell him. He tenses up for a minute, but resumes his brushing my hair.

"I'm sure you'll work it out, you always do."

"No it's for good this time. We both agreed. There was no yelling or cursing. We both sat down and talked about it like adults. We both decided that we are sick of the fighting and that we are better off as friends."

"So is that the reason you seem so sad? Because you and Morelli are through?

"No, not really. I actually feel kind of relieved about it. I've just been thinking."

"About what? Can I help?"

"I don't know if you can help. I've just been thinking of my life. What my mom expects of me and what I actually want. Professionally I don't think I want to be a bounty hunter forever, but for now I like what I do even if I'm not the best. Personally, I don't know what I want, except that I wasn't happy with Joe. I want to be happy." I don't know why I was spilling my guts out to Ranger, except that I was extremely relaxed with him brushing my hair.

"Well, you know there is always an open space at Rangeman. You've got great instincts and we'd be more than happy to have you there. I'd be more than happy to have you there."

"Really?" I ask as I sit up to face him.

"Babe"

"Don't Babe me. You'd want me working for you? I'm a total screw up?"

"Babe you've got over a 90 percent capture rate for Vinnie, not to mention you've got great 'spidy senses' as you call it. Plus you've got connections to the Burg that none of my other employees have. You'd be great at Rangeman, if that's what you would want."

"Wow. You really think that much of me? I always thought I was kind of a nuisance to your company."

"Babe, how could you be a nuisance? All the guys love it when your around because as they've put it "bomber is so much fun." You don't treat them any different because of their past or because of how big and scary they are."

"Oh." I know real eloquent but that's how stunned I was.

"If you ever get sick of working for Vinnie, or things slow down, you can always come to Rangeman. Whether you know it or not, you're part of the strange family we've got and are always welcome.

"Wow, thanks ranger. That's something to think about. But for now, I like working for Vinnie. I think I feel a little better now." I say as I stand up and stretch. Ranger just reaches up and pulls me into his lap, I squeak a little at the sudden surprise.

"As for personally Babe, you deserve to be happy. You're the most beautiful, loving, special woman I've ever met and you deserve the best."

"I look up into his eyes and see more emotion than I've ever seen before.

"What are you saying Ranger."

"Babe I'm saying that there is more than a job at Rangeman when you're ready."

I was completely stunned. Ranger had never said anything like this before. I crawled out of his lap and sat down in the chair across the room. I would need space for this conversation "Ranger… I don't know… I can't do casual sex relationships, and you've made it clear before that you don't do relationships."  
>"Babe." He said as he stood up and leaned down in front of me. "Steph, I've said some stupid things in the past. I was trying to protect you, but also myself. I just assumed you wanted what most burg women want; a husband and family, and I couldn't give that. . I was scared about what I was feeling for you and said some really stupid things. At the time I said my love comes with a condom not a ring, I just assumed that that's what you wanted and I was wrong to do soAll I can do is ask for your forgiveness and ask for you to give me a chance."<p>

"I don't know. This is a lot to think about."

"I know Babe. And I don't mean to spring this on you at once, it wasn't my intention, but I had to tell you how I feel, without you feeling guilty because of Morelli."

"I ... I….relationship?"

"I just ask you to think about it. I've got a meeting in an hour so I've got to go. I'll come over tonight. We can go out if you want or stay in and talk. Whichever."

With that he kissed me on the cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Relationship, missions surprises.

CH 3

***ch 3**********

I was stunned I must have sat there for fifteen minutes before things registered. It was only twelve so I called Mary Lou.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"Joe, breakup, Ranger, relationship, date" I reply. See this is one of the best things about having a best friend like Mary Lou. With one word she knows something is up and I don't have to speak in complete sentences for her to understand me.

"Oh my! I'll be there in fifteen. Ok."

With that she hung up and true to her word she was knocking on my door fifteen minutes later with two pints of Ben and Jerry's half-baked ice cream in her hands. Grabbing spoons we plopped down onto the couch. I was still stunned so she handed me a pint and said "eat, before you explain." Half way through the tub she took it away from me, set it on the table, turned to me and said, "Well?"

I just spilled everything. From the ferrets to the breakup with Joe, to ranger this morning. I explained all my fears and everything else I could think of.

"Wow! You've had an eventful couple of days."

"No kidding! What am I going to do Lou?

"Well, you love Ranger don't you?"

"I think so."

"Then go for it!"

"But what if I mess this up. I don't have the best track record with relationships. I couldn't bear to lose his friendship. "

"From what I know and can tell, it doesn't sound like ranger has any better track record in the relationship department. And even if you guys broke up, I don't see you guys losing your friendship too. Just talk to him tonight and explain your fears. Maybe he's scared of the same things. Just say you want to take it slow."

"Slow?"

"Yeah, you know. Go out on real dates, not just pizza like Joe did. Go to family dinners, without being forced too and no sex."

"No sex?"

"Sex complicates things too much. You guys are complicated enough as is. Wait a while on the sex part, even if he is a Cuban sex god.

"Ok"

"Ok what?"

"Ok I'm going to talk to ranger tonight and see how this goes. If he's not willing to take things slow then we can't date."  
>"What about sex?"<p>

"I don't know yet. He is a Cuban sex god, but I think I'll stick with your advice."

"That's great sweetie. You are so special and you deserve someone who will treat you right. The dick was an ass and although Joe was better, he didn't see you for you, only what he wanted from you. You deserve someone who will make you happy. Do you think Ranger will make you happy?"

"I think so. He's my best friend."

Hey I thought I was your best friend.

"Present company excluded, of course."

"Oh of course!" then we burst into a fit of giggles. We finish the rest of our ice cream before marry Lou had to leave to pick up the kids from school.


	4. Chapter 4

Relationship, missions surprises.

Ch 4

It was only four when Marry Lou left and I had no idea when ranger would be over. I knew he had a meeting so I didn't want to chance calling him, plus I wasn't ready to talk to him. So I decided to text him.

**What time coming 2nite. Been thinking want 2 talk. S.**

It was only a few minutes before he replied back.

**Have meetings rest of day. Is 7 ok? i'll bring dinner. What do u want? R.**

**7 o.k. NOT bark and twigs! Chinese works 4 me. S.**

** ;) That stuff will kill u! R.**

Oh my god did ranger just wink me in a text? Has he hit his head?

**Did you just wink me? **

**Babe**

**: )- **

**Got 2 go. C u 7 R.**

I was giddy with excitement and had all this nervous energy I had three hours before Ranger would be here so I started cleaning the entire apartment. I started with Rex's cage, then went from the kitchen to the living room to the bathroom and ended in my room. I was attacking the dust bunnies under my bed when I noticed the time. It was 6:15! I yelped and jumped into the shower and did the fastest shower, exfoliating and shaving, I'd ever done in my life. I had already decided to forgo makeup, not wanting to look like I was trying too hard, but I did put on mascara for extra courage and a little lip gloss. After applying the special hair serum that Mr. Alexander gave me I blow dried my hair and let it fall in natural curls. I was contemplating a headband or not when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the peephole and saw ranger on the other side. He was wearing dress pants and a silk shirt, both black; business ranger. He was carrying what looked like Chinese food containers.

"You knocked" I say surprised as I open the door.

"Just trying to be nice Babe."

"Well, thanks for respecting my privacy and such. So what did you bring? It smells great."

"Well you specifically said no bark or twigs so I got a bunch of stuff. There is general Tso's chicken, Mongolian beef, and sweet and sour shrimp. I also got a bunch of stir fry veggies" he paused when he saw my face scrunch up, "and don't worry there is both plain and fried rice, along with egg rolls and of course the fortune cookies."

"Yay!" I say jumping up and down clapping my hands. "Ranger brought real food! Wait. Are you sure you're feeling alright. I mean, you brought cookies!"

"Very funny Babe! I hope you like what I got. Wasn't sure what you would want besides fortune cookies and egg rolls.

"It all looks yummy! Let dish up and eat, I'm starving!"

Ranger and I ate and talked about little things, he tried to show me how to use chopsticks but I gave up and just used a fork. He said that his meetings were with new prospective clients who wanted to sign both their small jewelry store along with their home and beach house in point pleasant.

"It's not a gigantic client but it's a good size one. Plus they have an autistic child who likes to wonder. Apparently she has gotten out at night, and although they lock the doors she's gotten old enough to figure them out. With a Rangeman security system they wouldn't have to worry as much because we could use magnetic locks where you need a special code to open the front door. And with the cameras outside a quick sweep would show if she was on the property or not if she did get out, and which direction to look for her."

"That sounds great. I bet they will sign, just because of their daughter. It will reassure them that their daughter cannot get outside and get hurt. That's one thing about Rangeman. You don't just go for big money clients like some security firms do. You aren't just covering the store but there home too. You listen to their worries and concerns and care about your clients. It's not just about money. You guys may be big bad ex-military but inside you are all softies!"

"Babe"

What! You know it's true. You care about people, not just the dollar signs. How many other security firms would not only put cameras in the jewelry store but also on the client's home property? I don't think many would."

"Your right that we care about our clients, but please don't call me a softie. It will ruin my badass image."

I thought to myself nothing about you is soft batman.

"Babe"

"Out loud?" I squeaked, my face red. Ranger just nods. I grab our dinner plates and bring them to the sink. I throw him a fortune cookie, which he catches. "Let's see what our fortunes say."

I open up mine first. "_There are big changes ahead of you!_" Oh wow! Can these things tell the truth?

"_Your skills will accomplish what the force of many cannot."_

Our fortunes tonight are kind of freaky. Ranger has lots of skills that many people don't and I am hoping tonight brings a change in my relationship with Ranger.

As we move into the living room I get nervous. What if he's changed his mind or this all blows up in my face. I must have looked nervous because Ranger takes my slightly shaking hand in his and entwines our fingers. He looks kind of nervous too.

"Babe, you said you had thought about what I said earlier. About us and our relationship. Have you decided yet?"  
>"Yes. Marylou came over today and talked with me about it. I'd like to see where things go, to date but…" I wasn't able to finish because Ranger had scooped me up and placed me in his lap and had started to kiss me. It wasn't hot and heavy but more loving and caring. It felt like he was trying to convey his feelings for me with this kiss. After a minute or two, or it could have been hours, he broke off the kiss and just touched our foreheads together. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me Babe."<p>

"I wasn't finished. I have some concerns and stuff."

"Go ahead Babe, I'm listening."

"First I want to know if others will know that we are a couple or if you want it secretly. If that's the case then we can't do this. I want; no I deserve, to go on dates, real dates, out at restaurants, movies, dancing that type of thing. Second, if we're going to date it's just going to be us, no other men for me and no other women for you. You know my past with Dickie, and I won't tolerate cheating. Thirdly, you can't boss me around like you do your men. If say I get a stalker or something you can't just lock me in a safe house. You need to ask me first, especially when it comes to stuff about my safety. I don't want to be followed by a merry man whenever I leave the house. I need you to respect my privacy. And fourthly, you have to talk to me, really talk. I'd like to hear about your past, I know there is stuff you don't want to tell me or can't tell me and I'm ok with that. But silly stuff like growing up with four sisters, and who was your first kiss, stuff like that. Also we both have tempers but I can't read your mind, so if something bugs you or whatever you have to tell me. But most of all if for whatever reason we break up, I don't want to lose you and our friendship. Your one of my best friends and I don't want to mess that up.

"Babe, I completely understand your concerns. Of course others will know we are a couple, and we can go out whenever and wherever you like. You're right, you deserve to be taken out and I have no problem showing off my woman, because that's what you'll be mine and just mine and I'll be just yours. I understand your need for privacy and I'll do my best to respect that, but you'll have to understand if I get overprotective of you. I've made a lot of enemies and I don't want them hurting you. So if there is a true danger, and if WE, not just you, but if we have to go to a safe house I promise I'll talk to you about it. I'll try not to get over the top about you carrying your gun and such but you'll have to let me know if I'm being overbearing. You're my most important priority, and no matter what the cost I want to keep you safe. As for my feelings I'll try to open up more, but you might have to bear with me Babe. I've always been a private person and being in the military for so long has made me even more private. We don't share our feelings in the forces Babe. I will try but you might have to help me. And as for our friendship, we will always have that, no matter what you can come to me, whether were a couple or not."

"Really" I ask. I had tears in my eyes after everything he had said but I was so happy that he agreed and felt the same way I did. "You really don't mind all this extra stuff, the dates and the talking and stuff?"

"No Babe, that's all part of this. But before we go any further, there are some things you need to know. I can't tell you much, but when I go 'in the wind' I'm usually out of the country doing business for the government. I am still active military and go on special ops missions. My contract is up at the end of the year, and I don't plan on renewing it. But in the mean time I can be called away."

"I understand that. I always knew you were off saving the world when you were gone. I don't know how I knew I just did. I can't say if you get called away that I won't worry, because I will. And I can't say I won't cry because I will, but I'll try my best to be strong for you."

"It wouldn't be easy Babe. I may not be given much time before I leave. I may only be able to call you and tell you I'm leaving. I wouldn't be able to tell you where I was, and I may not be able to call you or anything for long periods of time. I'd need to know that when I got home, you'd still be here. I guess I'm afraid that you'll go back to Morelli. You've gone back to him so many times before, and I know that some of that is my fault. I guess that I'm afraid that if I'm gone too long he'll come around. "

"Ranger." I say as I place my hands on each side of his face. I look deep into his brown eyes. "That's not going to happen. Joe and I have both agreed that were all wrong for each other. We want different things in life, and it isn't fair to either one of us to continue the way we were. But you have to understand that Joe and I are still friends. We're going to catch lunch together on occasion. I'm still going to go over there to see Bob, and to watch the game, and he might come over here for a drink after work. It was going to be the same as we were before we started dating. But you'll need to trust me that I'm not sleeping with him. That he isn't poaching. He wouldn't do that, especially if I had a boyfriend. I can't be in a relationship where I'm not trusted."

"Ok Babe. I understand that you and Morelli have a history. I get that and I won't make you close him out of your life, because he's your friend. But you have to understand if I get a little jealous. I don't share." With this he holds me tightly and kisses me hard. "And you better make that clear to him."

"Yes sir!" I say as I give him a little mock salute.

"Smart ass," he says as he leans down and kisses me again. He runs his tongue across my lip, asking for entrance and I allow him in. he deepens the kiss and runs his hands down my arms and up my side. Somehow we get to be laying on the couch him gently pressing on top of me. I moan as his hand travels under my shirt. But before he reaches my breast I break away from his mouth. "Ranger wait." I say in a breathy voice, and stop his hand from going any farther. He stops and looks down at me, his eyes black with desire, but there is concern too.

"What's wrong Babe?"

I scooch up and push on his chest to back up, which he does. "There's one more stipulation I have before we go any further with our new relationship."

"Babe?" I look into his eyes and I can't believe what I'm about to say. The bakery is going to have an increase in its sales because I'm going to need lots of donuts to keep these wild hormones I get around this man at bay.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm afraid I'm going to screw this up, and I want this to work. So I think we should take things slow."

"Okay."

"I mean really slow. I don't want to complicate things too fast."

"Alright, I respect any decision you make Babe." I don't think he understands what I'm implying. All his blood has gone from his brain to his pants so he's not catching on.

"So I think we shouldn't have sex" I blow out in a breath. I can't look at him because I'm embarrassed. Here I am, forming a new, exclusive relationship with a Cuban sex god and I tell him we can't have sex. I must be crazy. I hope he isn't mad.

"Okay, we won't have sex."

"What?" I say snapping my head up so fast I hear my neck crick. Did he just agree to no sex?

"Babe if you want to take things slow, we won't have sex. Sex can complicate things, and although it's not like I don't want you, because believe me I do, I can wait."

"SO you're ok with it? No sex."

"Can I ask for how long?"

"I don't know, a few months. I don't want to rush into things. It's not like I have a game plan where on this specific date we're going to have sex. I guess when I feel comfortable and think were far enough along. I mean as long as you feel comfortable in our relationship too."

"I'm fine with waiting Babe. It's going to be hard… what?" I started to giggle as he spoke.

"It's going to be hard. Hard, get it!"

"Dios!" he grunts putting his head in his hands.

"What? You walked right into that one. You have to admit it."

"Your right there. I did walk right into it."He gives me a smile and chuckles a bit as he looks at me.

"Any ways what I was _trying _to tell you was that it's not going to be easy to resist you. I've waited so long to have you in my bed, but I can wait a little while longer.

"Ok. Thank you for respecting my decision. Most women would probably jump you at the first chance they got, but I want to see how this goes without the complications of sex."

"Babe, you call the shots here. I won't pressure you into anything." He says as He gently brushes the hair off my face and he leans his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I say as I gently kiss him on the lips. I try to show how grateful I am towards him. I try to keep things light, but soon I find myself deepening the kiss. After a few minutes I pull away. Breathy I say "I must be crazy. But I think we need to stop before we break our agreement. This is going to be … difficult for both of us. But I really want to do it this way."

"You're right Babe. I should get going anyways. I've got to meet the core team tomorrow and talk to them about our clients, and what they may need." Ranger gets up off the couch and stretches before taking my hand and pulling me up. I walk him to the door. "Goodnight Babe. Make sure you lock the door before you go to bed. With that he kissed me one long last time for the night and closed the door. And that was the first time that Ranger walked out of my apartment as my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Relationship, missions surprises.

Ch 5

Surprisingly a new relationship with Ranger was easy. We saw each other almost every day. Sometimes we went out, dancing or dinner at a nice restaurant, while other times we stayed in, watching movies and snuggling on the couch. The day after we had our long talk we ran into each other at the bonds office. I was perched on the edge of Connie's desk and had just finished a Boston cream donut when he walked in.

"Morning Babe, ladies," he nods at Connie and Lula. "Here are our bond slips. You can mail the checks to the office." I was holding my breath, waiting to see if ranger would acknowledge me and our new relationship in front of the girls. After getting some files from Connie Ranger turned to me and asked "How about dinner tonight Babe?" I just nod my head

"Sounds good" I squeak out, nervous about what his next move would be.

"It's a date Babe. Pick you up at six?"

"That's fine" I reply. Ranger then leans over and gives me a deep kiss, and licks some frosting off the corner of my mouth.

"MMM. Sweet." he says. "Have a good day ladies," he nods to Connie and Lula before leaving who are standing with their mouths open. After a few minutes they seem to snap out of their stupor. Lula recovers first.

"White girl, what was all that about?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I reply coyly.

"Yeah right, Steph," piped up Connie, "what's with you and Ranger?"

"What, can't a guy give his girl a kiss?" I knew that would get them going but I wasn't expecting the ear splitting scream that would erupt from Lula.

"What! Dam girl, you been holdin' out on us. All you said was officer hottie and you were through, didn't mention anything about batman. "

"Hmm," I say casually as I put my files into my bag. I keep my head down to hide my shit eating grin. "I must have forgotten to mention it." I cannot resist yanking on their chain. "Well I better go, bad guys to catch and dinner to get ready for," I say as I make my way to the door. Suddenly Connie stands up and blocks my way, while Lula grabs my arm.

"No way staph, you aren't getting out of here until you explain EVERYTHING!" Connie says.

I then settle myself onto the couch and explain, leaving out some details, about what transpired between me and Ranger the day before.

An hour later, after an interrogation that would rival that of the FBI, I left the bonds office and headed for Mooner's house, who was my one of my skips today. It must have been my lucky day, because his friend Doug, another one of my skips was there too. The Star Trek marathon had just finished, and I Love Lucy wouldn't be on for another hour so they came with me right away.

It was lunch time so I stopped by my parents place. Grandma met me at the door, as mom was on the phone with Joe's mom.

"Well that was Angela Morelli. She says that Joe said that you two were no longer dating. She's having the biggest hissy fit of all time because that Terry girl has heard and is sniffing around Joseph again. Anggie is afraid that he'll start to date her and ruin his career."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that. Joe and I aren't getting back together and that's final. I hope you explained that to her."

"I tried but she won't listen. Keeps asking me to have you go back to him. Like I have any control over you." Mom seemed exasperated.

"Well I got something for you to tell Angie Morelli Helen," Piped up grandma Mazur. "When she calls back, and she will, tell her that Stephanie and Joe were unhappy. If they did get married chances are he'd feel trapped and turn to the bottle like his old man. After all the only reason her and Tony got married was because he got her knocked up."

"What!"

"Mother!" mom cried out. "That isn't true, is it?"

"Like hell it isn't. Oh it was all hushed up, but does the math. She was preggers when they got married."

"I never knew."

"Helen, Angie Morelli isn't as high and mighty as she lets on. You just remind her about her own marriage and she'll pipe down." Grandma then turns to me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Now I've got a question for you Stephanie. Esther Miller was walking to the clip n' curl and passed by the bonds office and saw you making out with some big black man. What's the deal, I bet it was that hot bounty hunter with the nice package?"

"Oh shit!" I say at the same time as my mother says "Why me?"

"He's Cuban, not black and we weren't making out," I defended myself. I knew my new relationship with Ranger would be out in the Burg grapevine soon, but I naively thought I had a few days more before it would be news. Boy was I wrong.

"So it's true!" grandma shouts, "you and the package were making out."

"He was just kissing me goodbye. We have a date tonight. Ranger and I are taking things slow."

"Hot digity dam!" grandma said, slapping her knee

"Stephanie," my mom asks seriously. "Is this the reason you broke up with Joseph, because of this Ranger man."

"No mom. I broke up with Joe because we were both unhappy. I didn't plan on this, or even expect it."

"Does this Ranger make you happy?"

"Yes, mom, he does. And we've both decided to take this relationship thing one step at a time."

"Well, we'd like to have you two over for dinner on Sunday." This was mom's way of giving her approval.

"I'll have to ask him, he has a busy schedule with his business and everything. But we'll come to dinner soon." And this was my way of accepting her approval, but letting her know that Ranger and I want a little space. It works in our family in a functionally- dysfunctional way.

"How about some coffee cake, I just made it this morning?" and with that the subject was dropped. My mom now knew about my relationship and I think she was pretty okay with it, but I think she was holding out final judgment.

That night Ranger knocked on the door promptly at six. When I opened the door he held a small bouquet of mixed colored roses. "Flowers, for me?"

"No for Rex, of course they are for you babe," Ranger replied as he walked in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I reply as I inhale the lovely sent. "I think I have a vase on top of the fridge; if you can get it down I'll put them in water and we can go."

After taking a few minutes to arrange the roses, thanks to my burg upbringing, I grabbed my shawl and was ready to go. "You look beautiful tonight Babe." I blush and brush imaginary lint off of my sapphire blue dress. It was a simple spaghetti strap summer dress, with a skirt that fluttered up slightly when I twirled. The material was silky but also had a shimmery quality when the light caught it.

"Thanks," I say as I pace the flowers on the counter. Ranger grabs by shawl and helps me place it on my shoulders, brushing my cheek with his hand he says, "Seriously, you look wonderful."

This of course makes me blush even more, and I look away again. Ranger is being such a gentleman, and I guess I wasn't used to men acting like this towards me. I don't know if ranger knew why I was blushing but he let the subject drop.

"There's a new restaurant just outside of town I thought we would try."

We drove in silence, with ranger in his driving mood, and we had a semi private table in the back of the restaurant. The food was amazing and I even got ranger to try a small piece of my cake. Ranger found time throughout the meal to touch me in some small way, like holding my hand or touching my shoulder. We talked about lots of different things and he told me some about his childhood. I spotted a few people from the burg but nobody bothered me, and I left my cell phone off so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Oh" I remember as we were going to the car, "my mom wants us to come for dinner on Sunday. I said I would see if you can come, can you?"

Ranger grimaced slightly but I don't blame him, "I'll do my best to make sure grandma is on her best behavior.

"It's okay babe. Sunday will be fine; I figured your family would want us over soon."

"Yeah, might as well get the dinner over with.

At the end of the night Ranger walked me back up to my apartment. Opening the door for me he did his usual sweep of my apartment.

"No killer dust bunnies?" I ask when he comes back to my entry way.

"Babe."

"Thanks for dinner tonight. It was wonderful"

"It was my pleasure babe. This is what you wanted to go on dates, is in it?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed it. I haven't been out for a nice dinner in a long time."

"I'm glad you had a good evening, I did too."

Ranger was slowly leaning into me. This was what I was afraid of. Usually with Joe the few times he took me out, he always expected sex afterwards. I held my breath, waiting to see what Ranger would do next, but he simply leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. It wasn't hot and heavy and it only lasted a few seconds, but it threw me off.

Ranger's ESP was working because he hugged me to his chest and placed a small kiss on my head. "Babe, I told you I won't pressure you for sex. The ball is completely in your court. I know you had a messed up relationship with Morelli but I'm trying to show you that things can be different. I guess I'm trying to woo you."

"Thank you, for not pushing. I guess I'm so used to how Joe acted towards our relationship. It's going to take me a while to get used to this wooing thing. "

"Hey, were both new to this relationship thing. I'm sure we'll mess up sometimes but I think for our first date we did really well.

"MMHMM," I say trying to hide a yawn. I had a small glass of wine at dinner and it was making me tired.

"You're tired babe, and I should be going. I have a stakeout tomorrow night but I'll call you sometime."

"Okay, be careful and don't get shot."

Ranger smirks and replies "don't go crazy babe." He gives me one long slow kiss, before he closes the door.

Giddy from the night I bring my flowers into my bedroom and place them next to the bed before I get ready. After my nightly routine, and using a shirt I snuck out of Rangers apartment last time I stayed there, I tucked myself into bed. I think I slept with a big smile on my face.

Authors Note: this was a long chapter almost 2000 words. Thanks for all the reviews, i know alot of people are wondering whats going on, but you will just have to wait and see. i wasnt sure what Joe's dad's first name was so i used tony, and i think i got his mom's name, angela, correct. hope you guys liked it. reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Here is another chapter. I had debated having this chapter one supper chapter, but thought I'd split it up. The next chapter just has a few finishing touchups too it, so I should have that posted soon. Hope you like it.

Ch 6

For the next few weeks Ranger took me out a few times a week. We went to dinner, and we even went out dancing. Other nights we would spend at either his place or mine and watch TV and he even went to family dinner with me, which surprising didn't end in a catastrophe. My dad and Ranger went outside and had some sort of man to man talk, something he never really did with Joe. When I asked Ranger what they talked about he said that they chatted and found out they had a lot in common including knowing a few of the same people in the army and being at the stationed at the same fort.

A few times Ranger had to work, but he would always call me or if it was too late he would come to the apartment, and I would wake up with a note and a rose on my nightstand.

With all the time we were spending together we had yet to consummate our relationship. Unlike Joe and even The Dick, Ranger didn't push me to have sex or anything, even when things got hot and heavy when we would make out. Although at first I thought it would be frustrating, I found this new choice refreshing and almost liberating. I still didn't feel right about having sex yet, and Ranger kept reassuring me that he was fine and that he would wait as long as I needed too. I kept following Mary Lou's advice and figured that I would know when the time was right to take that next step with ranger.

Rangers luck must be rubbing off on me because it wasn't just my new relationship with him that seemed to be going right. The bonds office was picking up and I was getting my skips with minimal damage to myself or my cloths. One of my skips had a big enough bond that I was able to get a new flat screen TV. It was only a 26 inch TV but it was perfect for my apartment and I was supper excited. That night I even got Ranger to watch Ghostbusters with me.

One of the only incidents that happened was a few weeks after our first date, when I ran into Joe at Pino's

"Hi Joe," I waved to him as I stood waiting for my sub. He looked like he'd had a bad day at work so I was hoping to cheer him up.

"Can I talk to you outside" he asked gruffly.

"It's nice to see you too. Oh, me? I'm fine how are you? Yeesh! What's up with you, bad day?"

"Cut the niceties, I want to talk to you without the burg listening in. I have some questions that I deserve answers too."

Now I was getting pissed off. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the counter. "I don't think I'm going anywhere?" I didn't think I would have to deal with this side of Joe anymore and I couldn't think of why he would be acting this way.

"Joe took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself "please" he added. Dam I was a sucker for the please. I sighed, told the waitress I would be right back and went outside with Joe. His car was just a little ways down the street so I walked over to it and leaned against the hood. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if it's true."

I was confused "Is what true?"

"Is it true that you dumped me for Manoso?"

"What?" Oh crap, I never thought what my dating ranger so soon after my breakup with Joe would look like to the burg nor how Joe would feel about it.

"Oh Joe, No." I said sadly, "Of course not. We just weren't working out."  
>He let out a sigh, "So you're not dating Manoso?"<p>

"UMM,"

"The answer should be yes or no."

"Joe, I am dating Ranger but..."

"Dam it!" Joe interrupted me. "So it's true then! You dumped me for Manoso!"

"Joe let me explain!" I cried, causing people on the sidewalk to stare, he was already red in the face and flapping his arms in his typical angry mode. I pulled on his arm until he sat next to me on the car. He seemed to be losing steam so I tried to continue

"Yes, I'm dating Ranger, but I didn't dump you for him. I had broke things off with you and he came over and asked me what was wrong so I told him. We had a long talk that night and he said that he wanted to try a relationship with me. I swear I never dumped you for him. When I broke things off I had no clue of Ranger's feelings let alone that he wanted a relationship with me. We have been dating since then."

"So you're actually dating him?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if rumors are saying that I dumped you for him, but there not true, even if does look that way. I'm sorry if you're hurt and I should have realized the Burg would put their own spin on things."

"Yeah, I should have realized that too, especially when it was my mom that told me. I know how she twists things. I just heard that and thought…. I don't know. I'm sorry I got angry it's just…" he trailed off, not able to fine the right words

"A sore spot still," I replied.

"Yeah, a sore spot. I just hope he treats you right and that he's not just messing with you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"He's not Joe. We're taking this relationship thing one step at a time." I was not about to tell him that we weren't having sex yet. It was one thing for my girlfriends to know but not my ex. Plus no need to rub salt in to the wound.

"Are we still friends?" I ask hesitantly

He throws his arm around my shoulders and gives me a light squeeze. "Yeah were still friends. I better let you go, your stomach is growling so loud they can probably hear it inside," he said as he pulled me up from the car.

"Ha Ha! Very funny," I say as I brush myself off. This was the Joe I missed, the funny goofball friend. "See you around?" I ask as I head back inside. He nods at me. "maybe we can do lunch?" "Yeah I'd like that," he sighs, but gives me a small smile. "I stop and give him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I am sorry." I whisper to him. I think most the restaurant was at the front windows when I came inside. By the time I got my meatball sub, paid, and got back to my own car I had already three messages on my cell. One from Mary Lou saying she heard that Joe was yelling at me and begging me to take him back and two from my mother simply asking why I was behaving in such a despicable way and that she wanted me to call her back right away. I called Mary Lou first and gave her the run down. Then I called mom.

"What were you doing outside of Pino's with Joe? That Mr. Manoso is such a nice man, strange but very polite. Your father said he was really impressed by him and he almost never comments on your boyfriends! Not even Dickie! How can you be messing with Joe?"

"MOM!" I yelled into the phone. "You're talking too fast, I can barley understand you. What are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Elder called and said that her daughter Rebecca said that Caroline Richard told her that she was in Pino's and saw you kissing Joe Morelli! Then Beatrice porter called and said she heard Joe and you arguing and that he was begging you not to run off with 'that crazy guy in black leather.' Why does my daughter have to have these crazy men troubles? Why can't things ever go normal for you?"

"Calm down mom and let me tell you what really happened. Joe and I ran into each other at Pino's. He was kind of upset and he asked me to go outside to talk in private away from eavesdroppers, although now I kind of wished we'd stayed inside since everyone has everything so messed up. Anyways he was told by his mom that the reason we broke up was so I could date Ranger, which is not true. I didn't really know Ranger's true feelings about me until the day after Joe and I broke up. Yes Joe was a little angry but he had reason too. We talked and I told him how things really happened then as I was going back in I gave him a hug and a kiss ON. THE. CHEEK. That was it. There was no begging or making out. Just two people, two friends, talking and trying to sort things out."

"Oh. Well who did Beatrice mean when she was rambling about some crazy black guy in leather? Why is the burg always talking about you?"

"She probably meant Ranger, but he doesn't wear leather?" OHH mental image! I had to shake myself out of that fantasy. "Now as for the Burg, I'm sorry if it causes you trouble but it really isn't my fault. I swear they make up most the stuff you hear about me. "

"That's okay. I think your grandmother likes all the attention you draw. It keeps her out of trouble at least. Since so many lies are being said about you maybe I should talk to you before I jump to conclusions."

I was stunned. Mom is actually admitting there is fault with the great 'Burg Grapevine'! was this even my mother or did aliens switch her for a pod person?

"Hello, Stephanie! Did you hear me? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah mom, that would be nice."

"I was thinking of making pineapple upside down cake tonight. You are coming to dinner tonight aren't' you?" As always mom uses food to apologize. If it wasn't for my Hungarian metabolism I swear I'd be 300 pounds.

"Well Ranger had to go to Boston last night and won't be back until tonight, but I can."  
>"Oh, well dinner is at six and Val, Albert and the girls will be here as well. Have a good day Steph, bye."<p>

"Bye mom"

I arrived at my parents at a quarter to six with my sister and her brood already there. After hugging the girls and saying hello to dad and Albert I was called into the kitchen under pretences that I should make the salad. However in all honesty it was just so Valerie could ask questions about today and why Ranger wasn't at family dinner.

"Well, where is he then? I heard you guys had a fight" Val said.

"I told you Ranger is busy tonight, he has a business to run after all.

"Well Albert has his own business too, but he always comes to family dinner."

I choke back a laugh at her comparison.

"Are you comparing Albert's law practice to Rangman?"

"Well, I know they are_ completely_ different business" she said snidely. "With Albert being an attorney and Ranger _just_ running a security office, but Albert is a busy attorney, but he's here for dinner." The way she said just a security office was like all Rangeman were mall cops.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to put down Albert's practice, and I know that he has gotten more clients in the past few years, but it is a small practice. Rangeman has offices in multiple cities. it's a big corporation."

"Multiple cities?" asks mom.

"Well yes. Trenton is only the main branch of all of Rangeman. Ranger also has security firms in Miami, Atlanta and Boston." Turning back to Val I added, slightly smugly "as the CEO and founder of Rangeman there are times that Ranger has to go away for work." I give her a smirk and she crosses her arms over her chest, her face beat red, either with embarrassment or from anger. I can tell she's jealous of my relationship with Ranger, but I don't know why.

"That's right," piped up Grandma, "According to the girls down at the clip n' curl, Ranger is not only one of the hottest men in Trenton but probably one of the richest too!"

"Well," said Valerie coolly, "that must be nice. It's just surprising that he dates Stephanie." Valerie!" mom scolds

"What's that suppose to mean?" I say getting angry. Is she implying that I'm not good enough?

"What! I just mean, with him so busy that I'm surprised that he has time to take Stephanie out and to date. After all they've been seen at multiple restaurants and clubs since they've started dating."

"Ranger and I are doing just fine. Perhaps you should keep your nose out of my relationship and stop trying to find faults that are not there." With that I grabbed the salad I had been making and stormed out of the kitchen. I put the salad on the table and headed out to the porch for some fresh air. If I didn't get out of there soon, I would have exploded and said something that was really hurtful to Val. Like maybe she should worry more about her own relationship. I sit down on the steps and put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself.

A few minutes later grandma comes out and puts a jacket on my shoulders. "Don't mind your sister, she's just jealous."

Why? I thought she was happy with Albert and the kids? It's like she's so used to me being the mess up and her being the perfect one that now that something is finally going right for me she has to try and ruin it. Why can't she just be happy for me?"

"Don't worry baby granddaughter. Your mom is in there giving Val a big scolding. We were both shocked and how she acted and what she implied. Between you and me I think she's had a crush on Ranger ever since she met him. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Thanks," I said to grandma, giving her a hug. Mom came out and told us that dinner was on the table. When I got inside, Val didn't look at me, and her face was still red. The rest of dinner was uneventful, with Valerie hardly saying anything to anyone, and leaving before desert, claiming she had a migraine.

I left my parents house with a big extra slice of cake in a Tupperware container along with leftovers, enough for a week. I guess she was trying to make up for both earlier and what happened with Val.

Author note:

With the next chapter I'm going to try my hand at some ranger and steph smut. Nothing hard core but a little bit of a tease. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting. I have noticed that I had some mess ups in the other chapter with spelling and stuff, and I hope this one is better. Also some of you were disappointed that there was no Ranger in the last chapter. Well your wish is my command. Here is an all Ranger chapter. I have updated this to a **mature audience** because there is a bit of smut and also talk of abuse. This is the first time doing smut for me. I hope I don't offend anyone for making it mature. As all ways reviews are appreciated. This chapter is super long, about 14 pages and just under 4 thousand words not including this note. This is why I decided to split the two chapters up. I don't know when I'll get another chapter up, as I've got "real" (not that this isn't real) writing to do for school (after all I am an English major). Enjoy. 

**Ch 7**

I got home kind of later than I expected from my parents. Not bothering to turn on the light I walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, and learned I had a surprise.

"Boo!" a disembodied voice whispered next to me.

"Ekk!" I screamed as I jumped up and grabbed the nearest weapon, a baseball bat I bought at Goodwill just for bedroom intruder purposes.

The night stand lamp clicked on to reveal a smiling ranger standing by my bed.

"Ranger! Don't do that!" I scream in frustration and relief.

"You need to…"

"Be aware of your surroundings babe. Yah, yah, I know." I interrupted him, placing the Louisville slugger back next to the bed.

"Babe." He comments, raising his eyebrow at the bat. I ignore him.

"How was Boston? When did you get back?" I asked coming up to him and wrapping my hands around his neck to hug him.

"About an hour ago and I thought I'd come see you first, surprise you."

"Yeah well you sure surprised me, just about gave me a heart attack," I say as I hit him in the chest. He picks me up and I yelp as he lightly tosses me on the bed. "I missed you Babe," he says as he crawls up to me and continues to kiss me senseless.

"Mmm." I say after a few minutes, "I missed you too."

"Good to know." He says kind of oddly. I push back from my resting place against his chest.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I heard something interesting about you today." I tense and sit up, knowing what he probably heard. But before I can start to get into rhino mode too quickly, he continues talking, "But, I want to know what really happened from you first."

"Well what did you hear?"

"That you bumped into Morelli today at Pino's and first there was an argument which led to him begging you to come back and ended with you making out, possible more, in the back of his squad car in Pino's parking lot." When he finished I busted out laughing, but when I saw that he was upset I quickly stopped. Shit.

"Please tell me you don't believe that?" I ask, but his blank face starts to slam down. Double shit!

"Like I said I wanted to hear it from you first."

"Yes, I did bump into Joe at Pino's and we went outside, on the street, to talk. His nosy mom and grandmother told him that the real reason we weren't back together was so that I could date, although I'm sure they didn't use that term, you. I explained to Joe that wasn't the case, and we hadn't talked or anything until after he and I had already quit. Yes he was angry and there was a lot of typical Italian arguing of arms flapping and yelling, but he had every right to feel angry. If the roles were reversed wouldn't you if you were told that the reason your ex dumped you was so she could sleep with another man?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Ranger's blank mask was fading slowly. I wanted to be open with him but I was reluctant to continue.

"I know there's a bunch of rumors going on about what happened but I swear that I'm telling you the truth. I did happen to kiss Joe on the cheek." At this Ranger's whole body tensed up. I straddled his lap so I was looking down at him. His face was pure blank, no emotion, nothing. It scared me.

"I kissed him on the cheek just like I kiss Lester or Bobby on the cheek; just like I kiss any friends, Male or female, on the cheek. I felt so sorry for what everyone is saying. Joe is still my friend; I've known him my entire life. I can't just erase him out of my life, especially not here in the burg. Please tell me my friendship with him isn't going to be a problem. Please tell me that trust isn't going to be an issue here. " By the end of my speech a tear escaped from the corner of my eye. This seemed to break the blank wall.

"Babe, come here," he said as he pulled me down and hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry if I was cross. When I heard the rumors, even though I knew they were rumors, I got angry."

"But why?" I asked "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you babe. It's not that." He hesitated.

"Then what?"

"I guess I'm a bit insecure about our new relationship and your past with Morelli."  
>"Huh?" Batman's insecure, who would know I think to myself.<p>

"Babe, of course I have insecurities. Everyone does." Oops must have said that out load.

"What … why? You're perfect, why would you be insecure?

"Babe I'm far from perfect."

"You know what I mean. Why are you insecure and what does that have to do with Joe?

"Babe, for so many years I've seen you go back to him, and I know part of that blame lies with me. So I guess I'm scared that if I go away, you might get lonely and go back to him again. I guess I'm afraid that you might change your mind. You have such a long, all be it complicated, history with him. He's what you're expected to want, and I'm, not."

"Ranger," I started but that didn't seem right. I sat up and looked him in the eye. "Carlos, that's not going to happen. I finally ended my ping pong relationship with Joe. I don't want him, I want you, whether you're what's expected of me or not. Yes Joe and I have a history, but through part of that history we were friends, even enemies, before we were ever lovers.

"My point is that things change. I found you, I want you. Nothing is going to change that, no outside expectations or anything. Understand?"

"Yeah, Babe," He said hugging me again.

"I need ask you something now. I need to know that you can trust me. That you're not going to get pissed off when I go to lunch with Joe, or if I go over to visit Bob, whom I miss by the way. I want that trust, no, I need that trust." I quietly mutter, "I can't do this without trust, not again."

"Babe?" he asks, trying to look at my face, which is buried in his chest, trying to hide how upset I am. How tears have started to pool in my eyes. He gently rolls us over, so he now has a leg on each side of me. He tips my face up so I have to look at him, which I'm embarrassed to do.

"Babe what do you mean when you say "not again"? Who didn't trust you?"

I took a deep breath, and I shook a little. I thought I'd forgotten all of this but I guess I hadn't.

"Dickie," I exhaled, and I felt Ranger tense slightly. "He accused me of flirting with the neighbor when I brought him some doughnuts for helping me carry something heavy into the house. He even accused me of stealing money to buy outfits for my 'lover' when I'd really bought them to please him. He'd get really mad if I'd go out to lunch with one of my male friends."  
>"Babe, did he… did he hit you?" Ranger was even tenser, and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. We had reverted to our earlier position with him lying with his back against the headboard and myself curled up next to him, my head on his chest. Imagining what he was thinking I tried to calm him. I rubbed my head on his chest, inhaling bulguri and Ranger, and I threw my leg over his, scooting closer to him. This seemed to not only relax him, but myself.<p>

"No, Dickie didn't have the balls to hit me, he knew the legal ramifications if he did. His form of abuse was emotional and psychological. No marks that way. He mostly would just yell and accuse me of cheating. He had to choose my friends, where I spent money, stuff like that. That's why I was so pissed when I found him with Joyce. Here I was trying to please him, trying to prove that I wasn't a failure, and trying to show that I could be trusted when all along he was the one who was having an affair. I vowed to myself that I'd never let another man dictate how to live my life and if he couldn't trust me, then I couldn't be with him. That's also why when Joe started to try and tell me who I should hang out with, namely not you or your men, and trying to tell me to quit my job I would get so mad. So, you see, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you babe. Hell, I trust you with my life. I just wish I'd known about Dickie. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I want to make it all better but the only thing I can do is tell you that you have my trust, completely. But, I might just get a little over bearing with the Morelli thing, so you need to work with me, and forgive me if I get too out of control with that."

"And I might get a little bitchy towards you about it too, so you need to forgive me if I do."  
>"Of course babe." Then with a slight chuckle he adds "Just make sure Morelli knows I don't share. He might have allowed poaching, but I don't."<p>

"Carlos." I say as I push up to look at him, "Joe's a good guy. He's not an opportunist like you. He won't poach." I say with a smile. "And I won't let him."

He grabs me, rolls over and straddles my body. We were touching completely from toes to torso. He kisses me deep, pouring so much emotion into the kiss. A little while later we break away both breathing erratically. "I like that." He huffs.

Confused I try to lift one eyebrow, but only succeed with lifting two. "What the kiss?"

"Well that too, but that's not what I was referring too."

"What then?"

"Carlos. That's twice now that you've called me Carlos, not Ranger."

Uneasy now I stuttered, "Is that okay, that I don't always call you Ranger. I wasn't sure; I can stop calling you Carlo…." He interrupts my rambling by placing a finger over my lips and kissing my nose.

"It's more than okay babe. I just ask that when were out on the street, or in front of my men, other than the core team, that you call me Ranger. It's better that way, especially when were working so the guys don't think you get special treatment.

"Okay, Carlos," I say as I roll the RR sound in his name.

"God babe," he groans. "Do you know what that does to me?"

"Maybe." I say shyly. Ranger then kisses me hot and deep and lustfully as he grounds his pelvis into mine. I moan at the feeling, and cling to him as he breaks away from my lips and trails kisses down my neck. He starts to move one hand up my shirt, the other trails the inside of my jean –clad thigh. I freeze.

"Babe?" he questions, backing off.

"I'm sorry," I mumble tears starting to pool. "I didn't mean for stuff to get so heated, but I don't know, I just… cant."

"Babe," Ranger says, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I know you're not playing games with me. I'm not going to push you into sex. I didn't mean to get so carried away either but it's okay."

"No its not," I say frustrated. "I'm so confused. My body is like Go for it, what are you waiting for, but my mind is like "it's too soon. You just started dating, this isn't slow'. While my heart is like, 'You better be careful, dont get hurt. But then my hormones pop up and are singing 'save a horse, ride a cowboy.'"

"Babe" ranger says with a slight chuckle.

"What! I can't help it, and for some reason the hormone part sounds eerily like my grandmother. It must be her Hungarian side in me." I say sheepishly

"I'm sorry Babe; you're not the only one who's confused and frustrated. We both agreed to take things slow and I didn't mean for things to go so far so fast."

"I know me either," I sigh and throw my arms over my face. "But that doesn't help with being so frustrated."

"Well just because we said no sex, doesn't mean we can't fool around a bit." Carlos said as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you ever go parking when you were a teenager, or make out on your parents couch."

"Umm, no not really. My mother would watch us like a hawk if Val or I would bring dates over, and after the whole tasty pastry thing with Joe I wasn't allowed to go out except in group dates. Plus I really didn't want to go parking with guys, because of what was said."

"Hmm," he said kissing my cheek, "I think we need to relive some of your childhood then."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when he picked me up bridal style and walked out into the living room. Depositing me on the couch he flicked on the lights and turned the TV on but had the sound down low.

"Carlos?" I ask confused but also slightly apprehensive of what he had in mind.

"Relax babe, we're just going to make out, no sex, just heavy petting. I brought you out to the couch so that you wouldn't feel so apprehensive. If you feel like I'm going too far, just say the word, okay?"

I just nod my head and he starts to kiss me. Starting out slow and easy he kisses me, and I relax, bringing my arms around his neck, I pull him down on top of me. Soon, just as before, our kisses turn more heated. Carlos starts to nibble on the tender spot of my neck and I moan, arching my back.

"Dios babe" he whispers. He slides his hands up my shirt, but pauses. "Okay?" he asks. "Don't stop," I mumble. His hands continue their path as he starts to kiss my neck more. I briefly think that I'll have marks in the morning but that thought goes out the window when he unhooks my bra and starts to touch my nipples.

I moan and arch my back again, enjoying the feelings coursing through my body. Carlos intertwines are legs, so that his knee is just in the right spot, he moves slightly, bumping me in the most delicious way and I cry out, my body on fire. I automatically start to grind against him but stop, embarrassed. Carlos moves against me again and I moan at the feelings.

"That's it babe. Relax. Come for me" Ranger whispers into my ear. I start to rub myself against his knee, trying to relieve some of the pressure that's building up in my lower abdomen. He flicks his thumb over my nibble at the same time as he kisses me on the tender spot of my neck.

"Carlos!" I cry out as I explode, feelings pouring throughout my body. I hear him growl and whisper in Spanish.

I don't know how long it was before I was able to move or have coherent thought but both of us were still breathing heavy.

"Wow!" I say catching my breath. "That was unexpected."

"I've told you before babe, I'm good." He replies giving me small kisses to my face and neck. I giggle because it tickles.

"I' don't mean that. I mean that that's never happened before."  
>"What do you mean?" he asks bringing his head up to look at me.<p>

I suddenly get shy and I can feel my face heat in embarrassment. "Babe?" Carlos asks me again.

"I've… I mean… I've never, you know, before. Not without …. Not like that." I stuttered

"Babe, are you trying to tell me that you've only orgasmed before with during sex?"

"Well, ummm." I try to look away, but Carlos won't let me. He gently turns my face towards his. I look up at him and only see love and caring eyes, not someone who is going to shame or belittle me. "Well I have with foreplay and with my shower massager, but never so strong."

"Babe" Ranger says, as he brushes my hair away from my face. "Don't be embarrassed, you can tell me stuff like that. I'm not going to laugh at you or think bad of you. You're only human." I sigh and relax into him, grateful for once that he had ESP and understood my thoughts. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah" I giggle; as I shift to sit up I feel the, problem that I caused with him. "Ummm do you, I mean, what about you?" I ask. It doesn't seem fair to me." I could…" I trail off.

"I'm fine babe. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe. Do you know how amazing it was for me to give you that bit of pleasure? How great it was for me? You are so beautiful when you come."

"Carlos," I say, my face beat red with embarrassment. No man had ever said anything like that to me before. Suddenly I feel extremely tired and I let out a big yawn.

"It's late, and you're tired. Why don't you go and get cleaned up babe. You've had a long day."

"You only know half of it."  
>"After your shower you can tell me about it."<p>

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Do you want me too?" he asks, I nod my head. He lets me off the couch and I head to the bathroom to take the quickest shower of my life.

Coming back to the bedroom I see that Carlos has turned down the lights and straightened out the bed. He's placed his gun on the nightstand and his boots are next to the bed. I'm sure there's another gun or a knife hidden somewhere nearby as well. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of the Rangman panties that Ella had made and an old one of Carlos' shirts. I can feel him watching me.

"Babe?"

"It's my Rangeman drawer," I tell him as if that explained why I had his shirt in my dresser drawer. "Hold on a sec I've got something for you," I say as I rummage through the drawer. "Here" I toss him a pair of his silk boxers, which I'd snitched sometime when I had stayed at his place

"Now how did these end up here?" he asks.

"Umm, I guess they got mixed in with my stuff the last time I stayed at your place?" I reply innocently. I see him starring at the shorts and I start to get nervous.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You can take them back of course. I don't know why I took them. Sorry…" "Babe," he cuts in to my ramble. "I'm not mad. I didn't even know they were missing. Ella probably replaced them right away. I'm just trying to figure out how long you've had my underwear?"  
>"I don't know, a while. I think before I helped you with those kids breaking in. So you're not mad?"<p>

Carlos comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me gently. "I could never be mad at you amante. I was just thinking how we've both have stuff at the other's place before we were even dating."

"yeah, maybe that should have clued us in huh?" I say laying my head on his chest. "But in all fairness, I didn't really leave my stuff at your place, you just had Ella pick up duplicates and you didn't leave any cloths here, I just, snitched them."

"Hmm," Carlos said a mischievous smile on his face. He walks over to my dresser and starts to look through my stuff. "Ah ha!" he says in triumph after opening multiple drawers.

"What are you doing?" You would think I'd get mad at someone going through my stuff but I just laugh at Carlos' antics. I love this playful side to him.

"I think it's only fair that if you have a pair of my underwear, that I have a pair of yours." He says holding up a black lacy thong.

"You're ridiculous." I roll my eyes at him but giggle "Are you going to wear them to bed like I did yours?"

"You wore my underwear to bed?" He asks. I nod and his eyes turn black in lust and he gulps. "Commando?" he asks

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but that's my little secret." I attempt saucily, with my hand on my hip but it doesn't work because of the huge yawn at the end.

Carlos comes and wraps his arms around me. "Why don't you hop into bed, babe. I'm going to shower and will be out real quick."

"m'kay" I reply with a yawn, and crawl under the blankets. Carlos kisses me before picking up his shorts and heading to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I try not to think about what Carlos may actually be doing in the shower, as I didn't want to get all worked up again. I had felt his reaction to me and even though I felt a lot better, I felt bad that he wouldn't let me help him, err, release the tension. I wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, but I was just drifting off to sleep when I felt him slide into bed. I curled up next to him and threw my leg over his. "Night, Carlos, love you" I whisper.

RANGER POV

After tucking Steph in I head for the shower, wishing we were at my place. Her small tub and shower combo is just barley big enough for me to fit into yet I'm still too tall for the shower head to fully reach me. But that doesn't matter as I'm not taking a shower to get clean but to relieve some of my own tensions.

I'm so proud of my babe for telling me all that she did today, and not just about asshole ex husband but everything, including the orgasm thing. She is so beautiful when she comes, and when she screamed my name, MY name, not Ranger but Carlos. I was hard, and watching her, as she grinded against me, I just about came myself. If she never parked as a teenager then that's something we'll have to rectify soon.

I can smell her as I step into the shower and I'm instantly hard again. I look at the shower massager and I groan thinking of Stephanie pleasuring herself with it. Dam, she's going to be the death of me. I turn the water on as cold as I can stand it, trying to get some of the edge off, but with no use. I knew what I was going to have to do, because I wasn't going to go back to her with my cock and full mast. Grabbing some of Steph's shower gel I prepare myself to take matters into my own hands. I replay tonight, of how beautiful Steph was and it doesn't take long until I've come, panting her name.

I clean up quickly; stop the shower and dress, trying not to think of Steph in my boxers. I come into the bedroom and flick off the light. Checking both guns are in place, one under the pillow, I slide into bed. My Babe immediately curls into me and throws her leg over mine. I wrap my arms around her and I just barely hear her say, "Night Carlos, love you." I smile and return "Love you babe, sleep well." I quickly follow her to sleep.

Authors note:

Hope you all enjoyed that. Just to let you know in upcoming chapters I will have other points of view (POV) besides Stephanie's. Although I'd like to keep this just in her POV like the books are there really is no way to do that and get my point through. For instance there will be (probably) a scene in a future chapter that is between Steph and Tank, and there is just no way that Steph can know what tank is thinking or about his past and why he's being so protective of her now. Not until he tells her. I will probably have more POV's of the following

Tank

Ranger (of course)

Lester and or bobby (haven't decided)

And probably Lula as well, at least for one scene. (Don't know if we really want to be in Lula's head much. She's kind of a younger version of Grandma Mazzur!)

Thanks all and reviews are appreciated. I try to reply to them if I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the long wait, but for your patients a nice long chapter with some smut and both steph's and Ranger's Point of View. Please read and review. And of course all characters and such belong to the great Janet Evanovich.

**Ch 8**

It was great waking up snuggled with Carlos, even if it was at six in the morning. He kissed me before he left, and I went back to sleep. Ever since then I felt like I was walking on air, even the girls noticed, but I wasn't commenting

A few days later I was at the station after dropping Mooner off to be re-bonded. I was joking around and talking about the big game on TV tonight with eddy, Carl and when Joe comes up to me and puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey cupcake" he says in an overly sweet voice. "How's it going?"

"Fine" I say. I could tell he was up to something so I was slightly leery. However on further inspection I could tell he was just being goofy but I was still cautious. "You?"

"Well, Bob has been acting up lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah last night I come home to find that he chewed the leg of the coffee table, the TV remote and also somehow he got a hold of the cords to the TV and yanked them all out.

"Oh my God! Is he all right?"

"Yeah he's fine. I was worried that he might have swallowed something so I took him to the new 24 hour animal hospital and had the vet look at him. She said he was fine, but I wish the same was true for my TV."

"Why?"

"When bob yanked all the cords out, he knocked the TV down and cracked the screen. Until I can get a new one I'm without a TV."

"Damn!

"Sooo" he said, giving me puppy dog eyes_. Uh oh. I'm about to find out what he's up to,_ I think to myself. "I was wondering if you didn't have plans if you'd e a pal and let me watch the game on your new TV?"

"A pal huh?"

"Yeah, I'll bring bob over so you can see him I think he misses you."

"Bring some pizza and beer over and we got a deal."

"Great! Thanks cupcake! Are you sure it's going to be ok with Mañoso?" he whispered to me.

"It's fine. He doesn't own me." I whispered back angrily.

"Are you sure, because the look he's giving me is that I'm trespassing on his property." Suddenly I felt a familiar tingle down my neck. I looked over and saw Carlos coming over.

"Carl, Eddy" he nodded at them. "Morelli."

"Mañoso."

"Morning babe," he said as he threw his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him.

"Hey, I was just talking with the guys here about the game tonight. Joe's TV is broke so he's going to come over with Bob to watch it. We don't have any plans that I know about, do we?

"No babe, that's fine. In fact I'm glad I bumped into you. We just got some info on a skip and I'll be out on a takedown tonight."

"Will you call or come over when you're done?"  
>"I don't know when I'll be done, but I'll come over in the morning."<p>

Joe and the others were busy talking but I pulled Carlos to the side. "Are you ok with me hanging out with Joe tonight. I know you're not really into hockey.

"Babe its fine. I trust you. Just make it clear that I don't allow poaching with Joe" then he grabbed me and gave me a long hard kiss. I could hear a few cat calls but I didn't pay much attention. I wobbled when he let go of me.

"Wow! What was that for?"

"Just sending a message."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Babe, Morelli has been eyeing us for a while. I just want to make sure he's clear that your mine."

"Be good now."

"Babe, I'm _always_ good."

I playfully hit his chest. His phone vibrates and Carlos looks at it.

"It's a text from Tank. I got to go babe."

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." he said as he kissed my cheek. He nodded at the others and then left.

"Woo wee!" exclaimed big dog who had joined Joe, Eddie and Carl along with Robin.

"Wow, Steph that was some kiss." Robin said as she fanned herself. "I could feel the heat from here."

I could feel the heat on my face because I was embarrassed. Joe looked uncomfortable too, but managed to hide it quickly. "Leave her alone guys." Eddie piped up. "I think we probably all have work to get back to."

"I got to go anyways. If Joe's going to bring Bob over to visit I got to make sure my apartment is dog proof."

"The game starts at 7 so I'll be over about 6:30?"

I agreed and left Joe to deal with Big Dog and Robin's questions. I had two more skips to pick up, but they were regulars and didn't give me any trouble. I Bob proofed my apartment and at 6:30, when Joe came, I was knocked down by a big brown ball of fur which slobbered my face.

"Hey buddy, calm down. I missed you too." I crooned at him. Joe and I had a peaceful dinner and watched the game. Joe kept looking around and at his watch. After the third time in ten minutes I finally got irritated. "What's your problem? You keep looking at the door way like some big ape is going to come plowing in here."

"Well I kind of am."

"What's that mean?"

"Well I'm surprised that Ranger hasn't come over yet or sent one of his men to check up on you."

"He had a takedown tonight, and we don't do stuff every night. Besides why would he need someone to 'check up on me?'"

"C'mon Steph, is he really ok with me hanging out here with you. Alone."

"Yes, he is. Carlos trusts me."

"Carlos, huh?"

"Yes that's his name. CARLOS. Now, if you're going to sit there and insult my relationship with my boyfriend then you can just leave!" I was starting to yell. I noticed that Bob was cowering in the corner, with his paws on his nose.

"Calm down Steph. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what it sounded like. It just seems like he'd be a jealous type of guy."

I had calmed down and called Bob over to show him that everything was ok. He wagged his tale a bit and licked my hand. "Don't worry about my relationship. I still want to be friends but that's not going to happen if you keep interrogating me, officer Morelli."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I'll try to butt out more. Can we just watch the rest of the game?"

"Yeah." I replied. Bob jumped up on the couch and put his head in my lap.

"I think he does miss me. I wonder if that's why he was misbehaving."

"Maybe. Sarah, the vet at the pet hospital, asked if anything has changed at home. I said that you and I had broken up but on good terms and that Bob has always been attached to you. She says that pets can miss the other person and start misbehaving after a couple has broken up. She says it happens a lot with divorced couples. She suggested that since we were on good terms that you still come and see Bob. "

"That's fine by me. I miss him too. I can take him for walks and stuff once and awhile. Especially when you're busy on a case or something."

"That would work. That would actually be really helpful."

"Hear that bob." I say rubbing his ears. "No more chewing on cords. I'll come and visit you or you guys can come here."

The game went into overtime and it was after eleven when Joe and Bob left. I was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. Thinking it was Carlos, and knowing that he usually is tense after a takedown I was hoping to make him laugh. Answering in my most saucy voice I said "Hello there tall dark and handsome."

"Hello yourself Beautiful" came a voice that definitely wasn't Carlos.

"Lester?"

"At your service."

"Sorry I thought you were Carlos. Oh my god! is everything alright. Is he hurt?"

"Calm down, Ranger hasn't been hurt."

"Then why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I was wondering if you could come to Rangeman."

"Why?"

"Ranger's fine, but it would probably be a good idea if he could see you. The takedown went bad and Bobby, Tank and I think it would be a good idea if you talked to him. You can calm him down better than any of us. "

"But if he wanted to see me he'd just come over like he usually does after takedowns."

"You know how stubborn he can be."

"Why's everyone so upset? What happened?"

"Like I said the takedown was bad. A civilian got hurt, and he's blaming himself for it. She'll have some scars that should heal over time, and some emotional ones that might not. She was really young and Ranger is beating himself up over it."

"Shit. I'll be there in ten."

"Don't rush. We're still talking to the police and won't leave for another half hour or so. We won't get back till after midnight. But he really needs you."

"I'll be there when you guys get back. I'll wait on 7."

After getting dressed I grabbed my bag, fed Rex and left for seven. I let myself into the apartment. I figured it would be a while so I made myself comfy and crawled into Carlos' bed. I don't know how long I was asleep but I heard the door open and slam shut. He must really be pissed or upset if he was making so much noise. Usually he was quiet.

I quickly got up and stood in the bedroom door. Although the apartment was dark he immediately noticed me.

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" He asked gruffly.

"Lester called me; said you had a bad takedown. I was worried and thought I'd come see how you were."

"Santos needs to mind his own business." he said as he stormed past me. I turned on the bedroom light and saw his shirt was soaked in blood.

"Oh my God! Carlos!" I ran to him. He stood stiffly and when I reached him he pushed my hands off. "Are you hurt?"

"Leave Stephanie. You shouldn't have come anyways."

"You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine. It's not my blood. Leave."

I was hurt when he called me Stephanie instead of babe, but I knew he was angry and just taking it out on me. "Bullshit! You are not fine," I say as I follow him into the dressing area. "Why don't you tell me what happened, and why you're so angry and upset?" He had his back turned to me and I could see the tension in his shoulders. He made a fist and released it.

"Carlos," I say calmly as I approached him. "Tell me what wrong? Lester said someone got hurt? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he gritted out.

"Carlos." no sooner had I said his name then he turned around. His usually blank face a mixture of emotions: anger, sadness, guilt.

"IT was supposed to be You!" he cried out.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you to do the distraction. But you had already made plans. You were the one who was supposed to be there. That's why I'm upset."

"What?" I asked again

"Today, I was going to ask you to do a distraction. But then you had made plans with Joe to watch the game. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think that I was making this up just so you couldn't see Joe. I didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you. Then when we went to grab him the SOB grabbed the girl he picked up and held her at knife point."

"Oh my god."

"He cut her throat. It's her blood I'm soaked in. "

"Is she?"

"No she'll be fine, he actually missed anything vital."

"I'm so sorry Carlos."

"That's not even the half of it. The girl could pass as you younger sister. She was barley twenty-one but at first glance I thought it was you."

When he said this I gasped. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he let me. He put his head on mine. A few minutes later his body started to shake finally letting his emotions out. I gently rocked him, trying to sooth him.

"I never want you to get hurt babe." He said a few minutes later." Even though I knew it wasn't you, my mind was still thinking that it was. I was thinking I was going to lose you. I sat there and held her in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding. I freaked out and beat the crap out of the skip. Probably would have killed him. That's why Lester called you, even though I told him not too. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? Human." I say looking at him. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Babe," he said, touching our foreheads together. "You always claim I'm your super hero. I just don't want you to think less of me."

"Carlos I want to be there for you when you need me, just like you have been there when I've need you."

"C'mon," I say as I take his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. I turned around and gently lifted his blood soaked shirt off of his body. I threw it in the garbage in the corner. Then I started the shower, letting the water warm up. Carlos was standing in the bathroom, a bemused look on his face. Gently I started to remove the rest of his cloths.

"Babe," he tried to stop me.

"Shh!" I said laying a finger on his lips. "Let me do this for you Carlos. Please." He didn't interrupt me again. I pushed him into the shower before stripping myself and stepping into the shower. I started with his hair. Motioning for him to kneel down I grabbed his shampoo and gently washed his hair. His eyes closed and his head dropped forward, resting on my stomach. He let out a groan when I started to massage his scalp. When I was finished I motioned for him to stand up, but instead he started kissing down my stomach to the promise land. I quickly stopped him, and pulled him back to his feet. This was about all about him now.

Grabbing the soap I started to wash the rest of his body. He seemed to still be bemused but didn't stop me. As I washed the evidence of his arousal became evident between us. I blushed slightly as I washed his stomach, but ignored the situation. I finished washing the rest of his stomach and chest and motioned for him to turn around so I could wash his back. When I was finished I had him turn around again, so he was facing me. Then I dropped to my knees.

"Babe," he gently started to pull me up "you don't have to..."

"Hush!" I replied. "I want to take care of you. Let me Carlos." Then dropping down to my knees again I sucked his cock into my mouth. I was never one to give oral sex much, but with Carlos I wanted to. As I worked I suddenly remembered something that Lula told Connie and me about her days as a ho. When I started to hum Carlos jumped. I looked up at him and saw surprise on his face, along with pure lust. "Babe," he breathed out. Encouraged I continued.

**Rangers POV**

Stephanie washing my body was pure heaven. Although her intention was nothing but to care for me she almost immediately had me in a state of arousal. Just her massaging my head was almost orgasmic. Almost. I had wanted to get her into a state as well and see where it would go. Unfortunately when I started to kiss her stomach I was quickly stopped. By the look on her face I could tell she wanted this to be about me.

I saw the blush cross her face when she noticed her affect on my body. Normally I would have made some smart ass remark, but she really wanted to take care of me, and I wasn't going to stop her. Although I was in quite a state of arousal I was still enjoying her washing me. However when she dropped to her knees she took me by surprise. She'd never given me head before, and I hadn't really expected her to. I tried to stop her. I thought maybe she felt obligated too, like she had that night on the couch. However she hushed me and continued. It was obvious that this was part of her plan to take care of me. And boy did she. The moment her mouth surrounded my cock my eyes fell shut in ecstasy. It took everything in my will power not to come like a teenager. God what this woman did to me, but when she started to hum as she worked me my eyes popped open in surprise. I was not expecting this. She looked up at me, her eyes showing her uncertainty. I reassured her with a breathy "Babe." She continued on. Our eyes locked on each other. The mother of all orgasms quickly built up and I had to force myself from not thrusting my pelvis in to her. Something told me she hadn't given much, if any, oral sex before. Although Part of me was thrilled by this I knew I was going to blow any second. "Stephanie!" I growled out, my voice echoing around us

I pulled her up, taking all my control not to come right yet. I had my own plan, and I kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall. I ran my hand down, ghosting over her nipples, and to her folds, surprised that she was already soaking wet. I quickly entered two fingers and pumped fast and hard. She wrapped her hand around my cock at the same time as I pinched her clit. We both came, screaming the others name.

A few moments later we stepped out of the shower we dried off and crawled into bed. Steph curled into my chest and asked "Feel better batman?" I just chuckled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
